


Heart Emoji

by coopbastian



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Social Media, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Thallen Week, Thallen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thallen Week 2015 - Day 4 - Social Media AU. Eddie might be in love with his Tumblr best friend Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Thallen Week 2015 - Day 4 - Social Media AU. Previously posted on tumblr. Possibly inspired by mine and Allison's (believesinponds) story on how we met and started talking :)

Sighing in almost frustration at himself, Eddie flops down onto his bed with his phone clutched tight in his right hand. He re-reads the text messages, biting his lip and then sighing once more. 

No matter how much he and Barry flirt on Tumblr and through text, Eddie is pretty convinced that Barry is just completely  _oblivious_. 

He doesn’t blame the guy, though. Every time Eddie says something suggestive to him, he backs out and plays it off as a joke. 

The two followed each other on Tumblr several months ago through their mutual obsession with shows like  _Law & Order_ and  _Criminal Minds_ and  _White Collar_. Especially  _White Collar_ , because Eddie knows that Barry has a thing for Matt Bomer. 

If only Eddie looked as gorgeous as Mr. Bomer, then maybe Barry would have a thing for him. 

They started off reblogging and liking each other’s posts for a couple of weeks, slowly growing to exchanging asks until one or both would reach their ask limit. It transformed from “hello how are you?” to “I watched this awesome movie today” to telling each other their deepest, most personal secrets.  

Somehow, they quickly trusted each other with everything. 

And that friendship only grew when they started text messaging when Barry’s internet was going to shut off one day. 

Eddie can’t help but speak to the other boy from the minute he wakes up to the second he falls asleep. Barry pretty much became part of his daily routine, and he loves it. 

They’ve become so close that their other online friends have started shipping them, playfully teasing them and telling them that they need to get married right away. 

There’s no way Eddie can imagine his life without Barry now, he would never want to. 

They continue texting for the next few months, talking about nothing and everything. One particular day, though, Eddie is feeling a strange ache in his chest. 

_I wish I can see you. –E_

_Look through my instagram :P –B_

_You know what I mean, Allen. –E_

_I know, I know…we’ll meet each other someday. –B_

_Why can’t that someday be today? Right now? –E_

_Well, I’ll tell you what. Are you home rn? –B_

_…yeah? –E_

_Go outside for me. –B_

_What??? –E_

_Just go. –B_

_If you sent me another glitter bomb, Allen, I S2G. –E_

_It’s better than that! :) –B_

Butterflies start fluttering around Eddie’s stomach as he slowly walks out of his bedroom, his heart pounding against his chest. He has no freaking idea what he should be expecting outside. He insists on Barry telling him, but the other boy only responds in silly emojis like the dork he is.

Shaking his head, Eddie is at the front door. He hesitates, staring at the doorknob. What’s waiting for him on the other side? 

He grabs onto the doorknob, swallowing the lump in his throat, and he finally pulls the door open. 

He freezes on the spot, staring at the really tall and lanky and  _beautiful_ boy right in front of him as he’s grinning from ear to ear. 

“A-Allen? Is that…?” 

Barry immediately lunges forward to pull Eddie into a very, very tight hug, releasing noises of happiness. 

“Hi, Eddie,” Barry whispers near his ear, and it makes Eddie a bit teary-eyed. 

“Holy shit,” Eddie manages to say, hugging Barry back with the same enthusiastic force. “Bar, you’re here. You’re, like,  _here_. Shit…” 

“Watch your language, Thawne,” Barry tells him, but he’s still smiling and hugging him, clearly with no intention of ever letting go, which is something Eddie is definitely okay with. 

The both of them stay like this for what feels like hours, gripping onto one another as if the lives depend on it, as if one of them would slip away from the other forever. They occasionally exchange a word or two, but Eddie intends on savoring every single second of this. 

He may be in love with his Tumblr best friend, but he’s extremely happy that he could just be here, right now, with him. 

It only takes a few hours later, after Eddie gives Barry a tour of his place and they settle in his bedroom with  _White Collar_ playing in the background, for Barry to make the first move. 

Eddie feels Barry’s hand on his, and they smile shyly at each other. 

“Is this actually happening?” Eddie asks, simply in awe that Barry is here, flesh and bone. 

Barry nods happily. “Yeah, it’s happening.” 

They’re in a comfortable silence, their fingers intertwining, before Barry says, “Can I please kiss you already?” 

Eddie looks at him, his cheeks burning red. Did he hear right? “Wh-what? You…you want to kiss  _me?_ ” 

Barry lets out a small laugh. “I’ve always wanted to, you dummy.” 

“Are you serious?” Eddie is smiling, relieved, his stomach overfilling with butterflies. 

At this, Barry leans in to close the gap between, pressing his lips against Eddie’s. 

“Yeah, I’m serious,” Barry tells him when they part, and Eddie is completely breathless. 

“I thought…” he starts saying. “I’ve always thought you just…” 

“Have you  _not_ noticed my awful flirting, Thawne?” 

Eddie cups Barry’s face into his hands. “At least you’re cute,” he says, and they both laugh before they’re kissing again. 

They don’t let go of each other for several hours after that. Except the one time Barry breaks them apart to tell one of his ridiculous science jokes. 

“Mmm, right now we’re just two RNA, but maybe we could transcribe together and become DNA.” 

That deserves a punch from Eddie. And then a long, deep kiss. 


End file.
